Billion Dollar Brunch
by CynCyrWrightings
Summary: He needed to leave, the longer he stayed the harder it became for him to leave A.J. untouched. His body and mind remembered last night. The way A.J. had come to him, how he'd just given himself over, and Shane had wanted more. Just as he did now.
1. Chapter 1

A.J. stretched, groaning as his tired muscles protested the action. Sighing, he slowly blinked his eyes open, frowning at the unfamiliar ceiling above him. He started in surprise when someone spoke next to him.

"Morning."

Sucking in a quick breath, A.J. turned to find Shane watching him, a small smile curving his lips. "Mornin'." He could feel his face heating as his voice came out soft and raspy. Turning onto his side, he watched as Shane moved back. "What, uh, what time is it?"

"Almost ten, I think." Shane chuckled as he reached for a glass of water on the stand behind him. "Pretty sure your throat is dry after last night." He handed the glass to A.J., grinning as he drank until it was empty. "Better?"

"Yeah." A.J. looked around the room, taking in the furniture. "So, uh, your apartment?" He vaguely remembered them pulling up in the parking garage and Shane waking him up to leave the car. After that he couldn't remember if they had done anything or not.

"Yeah, I'm the only one usually here other than Alexander or Alistair." Shane watched as A.J. sat up and looked around the room. "Would you like something to eat or a shower first?" This was a first for him, waking up next to someone here. This apartment was the only place he had that was his alone. Stephanie had a key in case he couldn't be reached but that was a rare situation. Sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed, Shane stretched his arms above his head. Groaning as his bones popped, Shane sighed as he ran a hand over the back of his neck. He could feel A.J. watching him, the blue eyes curious despite his silence.

"Shane?"

Turning, he gave A.J. a small smile before leaving the bed. If he stayed they would never get up. "How about a shower first then breakfast?" Turning, he was half way to the bathroom before the soft voice reached him.

"Shane, did I do something wrong and not remember it?" A.J. looked around the room again before his gaze settled on Shane. He studied him, watching the way he seemed to put distance between them. "We're both off today, right, o-or did you...should I have come with you last night?" He tried to remember what happened after he'd left Shane's office but he could only remember getting in the car then leaving it again. What had happened during the ride and after? Was that what was making Shane pull back from him?

"It's not you so don't get in your head, ok? I'm a little thrown off having you here." Walking back over to the bed, Shane chuckled as he sat down next to A.J. "I don't bring people here, not usually. Mostly Steph and Hunter drop by but as far as anyone spending the night..."

"I'd be another first on your list?" A.J. frowned at the thought. How was Shane able to avoid so much with the lifestyle he was born into? He should probably feel insulted but he wasn't. The fact that Shane brought him and no one else had to mean something, right? Could he actually warrant a position of more than a sex buddy? Shaking his head, A.J. watched as Shane reached for the phone. "Room service?"

Shane shook his head, grinning at the question. "No, just making sure Alexander and Alistair got in ok. I didn't get a chance to check on them last night." He turned to the receiver once the other person had picked up.

A.J. frowned as he threw the sheet back and moved to stand up. He groaned in satisfaction as he stretched, body still sore from his match last night but he didn't mind. What happened after had been the best way to relax. Glancing back at Shane, he gave him a grin before heading to the bathroom. Reaching the closed door, he looked down as he turned the knob and pushed in. "Holy hell, is this a bathroom or a bath house?" Eyes wide, he looked around the space taking in the bright cream marble and dark accents. "I've never seen so much space for a bathroom." A playful grin curving his lips as he looked back at Shane.

"It's a bit of both. I like my space and the shower wasn't large enough for me." Shane stood behind A.J. watching as he looked around the open space. "It's a little spacious, I know but..."

"I-is that a jacuzzi?" A.J. walked over to a partitioned area, smiling at the low sitting tub. "This would help me relax after a hard day." Turning away from the small space, he looked over at the shower and frowned. "Shane, where is..."

"In the room behind you, it's separate in case, you know." Shane grinned as understanding dawned on A.J.'s face. "Go ahead, I'll start the shower and we can decide on brunch later?"

"Brunch? It's not that late is it, could have sworn you said it was ten?" A.J. glanced up at the clock in surprise. "It's already eleven? I didn't think I'd slept this late."

"Yeah, you were pretty out of it last night. Waking you up wasn't something I wanted to do so I let you sleep." Shane turned the water on in the shower, adjusting the knobs for the water. He glanced over at the now closed door to the toilet and sink, wondering if maybe he was wanting to much to soon. The desire to bring A.J. here had been stronger than any he'd felt before. Shane had been loath to let him leave and he hadn't wanted to be alone. Going back to A.J.'s hotel room, however, had not been an option either. Shaking his head, Shane turned back to the shower, frowning at where his thoughts were headed. If he weren't careful, he'd end up falling for A.J. and that wouldn't be the best thing for either of them. He was far to possessive and A.J. was not one to be tied down.

"Shane?"

Jerking in surprise, Shane turned to the man standing behind him. "Ready for your shower, water's hot." He'd let him shower in peace, give A.J. a chance to acclimate himself to being at the apartment. "I'll go get the food ready, you enjoy your shower." Shane turned to the door, hand shaking as he tried not to give in to the desire to turn around and...

"You're, uh, y-you're not going to join me?" A.J. looked from Shane to the shower and back. "There's room for both of us, god you could fit twelve people in there, so we would be ok, right?" He wasn't sure but something had changed. Shane wasn't as composed as he had been earlier and it was showing. "Shane, what's going on, what changed from the time I went to the toilet to now?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd give you some privacy." Shane turned to the brunette behind him, giving him a half smile. "I'll bring the food up once I'm done, is there anything in particular that you'd like?" He needed to leave, the longer he stayed the harder it became for him to leave A.J. untouched. His body and mind remembered last night. The way A.J. had come to him, how he'd just given himself over, and Shane had wanted more. Just as he did now.

A.J. frowned, he could tell something was off but couldn't figure out what it was. Shaking his head, he looked at Shane closely. "You're hiding something, I can see it." Stepping into the shower, he shivered at the hot spray on his skin. "God, you could boil a lobster in here!"

"Is it to hot, I wasn't sure what temperature you liked." Shane opened the glass door, one hand clenched tight around the door handle as his dark gaze ran over the man in front of him. He watched as the water ran over the tan body and wanted to...

"Are you going to come in or just stand there and stare?"

Shane moved forward, the desire to touch, taste, _feel_ tingled along his nerves. Brunch forgotten in the face of him being able to see A.J. in the shower. Closing the shower door behind him, Shane watched as the back muscles in front of him flexed. Mouth going dry, Shane struggled to control the desire burning through his stomach. "Has anyone ever told you just how good you really look? I mean you look good but right now you're a challenge to hold back from."

A.J. turned to look at Shane, brushing his hair back and off of his face. He squinted at him through the spray of water, mouth curving down. "What's wrong with you, did something happen last night and I don't remember it?"

"No, I'm just...it's, uh, it's a little different for me, having you here. It's another first for me." Shane gave him a small smile.

A.J. grinned at the warm feeling fluttering in his stomach. "You and this list of first's." He chuckled, turning back to the shower head, he reached up and adjusted the spray. "Come on, help me get clean then we can go eat."

"If I touch you I'm not going to be able to stop." Shane admitted softly, a slow grin curved his lips at the shiver that chased across A.J.'s shoulders. "Are you cold, honey?"

"Christ, don't you dare start with that." A.J. glared at Shane over his shoulder. Turning to face him, his eyes widened as he looked him over from head to toe. "No, fuck you Shane, go get breakfast ready." Stepping back, A.J. silently cursed himself for not paying more attention. Of course Shane was turned on, they were standing in the shower together completely naked. And he had invited him to...

"I plan to but you never answered my question." At the blank look, Shane smiled. "Is there anything specific that you would like to eat?" Watching as A.J. flushed, Shane moved closer. "Or would you rather do something to work up an appetite?"

A.J. backed up against the wall, watching as Shane stopped in front of him. He could feel himself hardening with excitement, watching as Shane reached for him. "Work up an appetite how?" He shivered as Shane's hand moved over his hips, fighting back the urge to press against him. "We're standing..." He broke off as a hand moved around his waist, pulling then flush against each other. A.J. moaned as he looked up at Shane, his fingers wrapping around Shane's wrist. "This is brunch?"

Shane nodded, leaning down to kiss the partially open mouth. "This is brunch." Pressing their lips together, Shane sighed as A.J. leaned against him. The food could wait, he had something more important to feast on. Pulling back from the tempting mouth in front of him, Shane smiled at the flushed face. "Keep the water on or off?"

"First or no?" A.J. gasped, hips moving in small, abortive thrusts, A.J. pulled Shane closer. Panting, A.J. wrapped a leg around Shane's, tightening his hold on him.

"First time with anyone here and in this shower." Shane lifted A.J., bending at the knees he pressed him back against the tile. "Any issues with helping me fix that, Allen?"

A.J. shivered, face pressed against Shane's neck as he wrapped a broad hand around them. Hips moving with Shane's strokes, he gasped as pleasure spilled through him. Arms wrapped around broad shoulders, A.J. shuddered at the long, slow slide of Shane's hand around them. He'd never thought this side of Shane existed. Usually they were in a rush, this time they didn't have anywhere to be. Body tightening, A.J. felt his hips stutter as a finger brushed over his hole. "Shane, please..."

"Not yet, I want you spread out under me on the bed." Shane stopped his hand, groaning as he tried to still the hips pressed against his. "Allen, wait, the bed..." Shane shivered as he held on to A.J.'s left thigh, his right hand resumed stroking them both.

"The bed can wait, I can't." A.J. panted as Shane tightened his hold. "I-I'm not gonna last long if you keep doing that." Eyes falling closed, A.J. tried to push back the hot wave of lust moving through him. He jerked in surprise when Shane moved back from him. Blinking, A.J. looked up into dark pools of desire, breath leaving him in small puffs. "Shane, what..." He stopped as Shane knelt down in front him, water pouring over him in hot rivulets.

"Since you can't wait, we'll start here and finish there." Shane lifted one muscled leg, placing it over his shoulder. Looking up at A.J. from beneath his lashes, Shane gave him a crooked grin. "How long can you last, Allen? Shall we see starting now?"

A.J. felt his hips stutter forward at the warm breath caressing his skin. He let out a strangled moan as Shane bit him on his right hip. Licking the bite, he moved down, leaving small stinging bites and soothing kisses as he went. Unable to do anything other than lean back and enjoy himself, A.J. ran a hand over Shane's shoulder. Shivering helplessly as he was held against the wall, A.J. fought to control the slow, burning coil twisting in his stomach.

Shane licked every where he could reach, starting on one side then moving to the other. The need to make sure A.J. thought about nothing but him today filled his senses. The desperation from earlier returned with it, this insatiable need to claim this man and know that no matter what, no on else could. Running a hand up the back the tan thigh on his shoulder, Shane chuckled darkly as A.J. pressed forward, hips stuttering with his pleasure. "Once you cum here, I plan to redo everything again, this time in a bed."

"I-I'm not...in here...y-you can't..." A.J. spoke in broken phrases, jaw clenched tight against the two fingers pressed against his hole and the hot mouth hovering over his cock. Back arching off the tile, he whimpered as two, blunt fingers pressed into him. He clenched around them, hoping to keep them still but didn't count on Shane sucking him down in one go. Crying out at the dual stimulation, A.J. ran a hand through Shane's wet hair, pulling him closer. He was torturing him, going as slow as he was and A.J. couldn't stand it, he needed to escape the tight coil holding him in place. "Shane...please..." He still couldn't move his hips, a frustrated sound leaving him as Shane held him against the wall.

Pulling back, Shane looked up at the flushed face. "You know what I want. You said you couldn't wait but the bed could." He chuckled at the half hearted glare he was given. "Don't be angry with me, you invited me in while looking like this."

"I didn't...y-you knew, ha, you knew what I meant." A.J. panted, finally able to move his hips, he took full advantage. "Oh god that feels..." He shivered as he rode Shane's finger's, needing more but not wanting to stop. "I-I need more, Shane, please." He could feel his face heating, the water doing nothing to cool his over heated body. He swallowed as Shane leaned back down, mouth closing over him as his fingers thrust up. "Nngh ahaha." Were the only sounds he could get out before Shane hallowed his cheeks and his fingers brushed A.J.'s prostate. "Please...christ almighty, Shane...pleaseplease."

Shane pulled back with a lewd pop, pulling his fingers out of the tight, clenching hole, he groaned in sympathy as A.J. whimpered in frustration. "I know baby and I'm going to take care of it right now." Wrapping an arm around A.J.'s waist, Shane lifted him, positioning himself between strong, shivering, tan thighs. "Hold on to me, honey, don't want to take the chance of dropping you."

A.J. raised his arms, wrapping them around Shane's shoulders and his legs around Shane's waist. He arched his hips back, pressing down as Shane pressed up. "Thank you god, finally." He gasped wetly, water running over them both. Lifting his head, A.J. looked at Shane, watching as his brow furrowed in concentration. "Sh-shane?"

"I'm ok." Shane whispered, desperately fighting for control. A.J. was still tight and it was taking everything in him not to just thrust up and inside him. Planting his feet, Shane thrust up, groaning as pleasure raced along his nerves. The easy give of A.J.'s body was not what he had been expecting, despite his initial tightness. "Allen."

Holding onto Shane, A.J. gasped as his body tightened at the voice in his ear. Shane kept whispering his name, the tone soft and dark. He'd never known he'd enjoy hearing his own name so much and never during sex. A.J. pressed down against Shane, hands fisting against his back as he stiffened. His orgasm hitting him faster and harder than any other before. "Shane..."

Shane held the writhing man, panting to keep from going over with him. Shaking with the effort of not giving in, Shane pressed his forehead against A.J.'s, whispering to him as he twisted between Shane and the wall. "Look at you, this is why I want you in bed." Voice hoarse with the struggle to hold back, Shane held on to A.J. as he pushed away from the wall. He groaned as he slid deeper into him, jaw clenching at the feel of the hot body. "Christ, I can't..." Shane sank down to his knees as A.J.'s hips continued to move. Laying him down on the marble floor, Shane thrust forward, back arching as A.J. tightened around him. When A.J. stiffened beneath him, Shane thrust harder. Leaning down, he kissed A.J., shivering as he was pulled closer.

It was nothing like he'd ever experienced before and more than he had ever dreamed he could want. Moving over A.J., Shane couldn't stop from moving, taking everything given to him. Holding the shuddering brunette beneath him, Shane stiffened, hissing as pleasure raced up and down his spine. Holding A.J. close, he whispered his name before everything went white. The only sound he could hear was that of A.J.'s voice whispering Shane's name as he came.


	2. Chapter 2

"Allen?"

A.J. shifted against the sheets, groaning as he struggled to open his eyes. "Shane?" He whispered, head turning in the direction of the others voice.

"Hey, I know you're tired but you haven't eaten anything today." Shane watched as the tan body stretched, A.J. raising his arms as he gripped the headboard. "I had some food brought in while you were sleep, anything in particular you want?" Shane waited, breath held as bright ocean blue eyes blinked open, focusing on him with sleepy tenderness.

"Well, uh, depends on what you had brought in." A.J. slowly sat up, watching as Shane left the bed and headed over to a small table by the window. He let his gaze move over the tall, broad shouldered man. Appreciating the way Shane's muscles moved as he filled two plates with food. A.J. grinned, thinking about their plans for the rest of the day. "Are you sure you don't have to go in?"

Shane chuckled, shaking his head as he studied the two bowls in front of him. "Even if I did, which I don't, Danial would cover for me. I'm not needed for this set of matches so I'm all yours for the rest of the day."

Grinning, A.J. felt a thrill of pleasure flutter through his stomach. The idea of having Shane all to himself was better than even he could have planned. "Movie?" Glancing over at the shelf across from the bed, he sighed with disinterest. He really wasn't in the mood for a movie, maybe they could just use the television for background noise.

"Do you really want to watch a movie?" Shane set his plate down on the night stand by the bed. Turning to A.J. he handed him a plate and glass of juice. "Didn't know what you wanted so just got a little of everything."

Eyes wide, A.J. grinned at the selection on the plate. "You know I'm not supposed..."

"You're off today, right? You're with the boss, who is eating the same thing as you, so I don't see there being any problems." Shane grinned as he sat down beside A.J. Reaching for his plate, he turned the T.V. on and flipped through the channels. "Anything you want to see?"

"Nope, what ever is fine with me. Usually spend time going over scripts or working out." A.J. picked up a jam filled biscuit and a sausage link. "I swear I'll have to do a double workout to make sure I don't gain all these pounds and calories."

Shane laughed, the sound lighter than usual as he watched A.J. eat. "Are we worried about our figure?"

A.J. grinned as he bit into another biscuit. "Well, someone has to. Can't go around looking like this and not watch what I eat." He picked up an apple slice and dipped it into the small dish of caramel between them. "You know, all of this sugar is going to give us a sugar rush." He looked up at Shane from beneath his lashes, a small grin curving his lips. "Gonna need some way to work of all the extra energy."

Shane watched the apple slice in A.J.'s hand, unconsciously leaning closer as he took a bite of the caramel covered fruit. "What, um, what extra energy?" Watching as A.J. picked up an orange slice, Shane bit back a groan of frustration. He knew what was going to happen next. The way the fruit juice would run down his hand and chin, moving lower, running down his neck and...

"Shane?" A.J. watched the dark, dilated eyes, fascinated at how they were focused him. "You ok?" He licked the juice off of his wrist, a small smirk curving his lips.

"Yeah, just, you and these orange slices are going to kill me." Shane licked his lips as A.J. picked up another slice, biting into as he watched. "You're doing that on purpose." Voice husky with desire, his eyes followed the path of the juice running down the tan hand and out of the corner of his mouth.

A.J. grinned, licking the juice off of his hand as he watched Shane with hooded eyes. "Doing what, you brought the fruit to bed, I'm just enjoying it. Don't blame me for something that you did."

Shane felt his stomach clench at the thought of licking the juice off of the smooth, tan skin. The idea of covering him in the juice or caramel was one Shane couldn't shake. Looking up into bright, laughing ocean blue eyes, Shane set his plate down next to him. "You're right, no reason to eat off of two plates either." Shane reached for a slice of cheese and a biscuit, watching the expression on A.J.'s face. "You don't mind sharing, do you?" Shane bit into the biscuit, grinning at the rapt look in front of him. Reaching for the small dish of honey beside him, Shane dipped the rest of his biscuit in the thick liquid, watching as the golden liquid dripped from the fluffy pastry. Leaning forward, Shane held out his tongue, catching the sweet, golden liquid. Watching A.J. from beneath his lashes, Shane ate the rest of his biscuit, silently pleased with the slightly dazed look he was given. "Allen?"

A.J. blinked, hand paused over his plate as he struggled not to give in to the heat spreading through him. The sight of Shane licking honey off of his fingers had made him hard. Desperately trying to hide his reaction, A.J. Looked up into dark, brown eyes. "What was that?" Voice hoarse, A.J. flushed as he cleared his throat. There was no way Shane hadn't heard the change. "What, uh, wha..." He drifted off as he watched Shane licking the honey off of his wrist. "You're doing that on purpose." Voice still hoarse, A.J. shifted against the sheets. He tried to ignore the slow, insistent throbbing in his groin but watching Shane's mouth and remembering his hands and lips all over him...

"Allen, are you ok?" Shane frowned at the glazed look on A.J.'s face. Moving the food and dishes sitting between them, Shane moved closer to the flushed brunette. "Honey, you look a little out of it, let me have your plate." Shane reached for the half empty dish, chuckling when it was relinquished without a fight.

A.J. watched as Shane set the plate on the night stand behind him, wondering what on the plate would be left for later. A.J. stared at him, lust twisting through him as he watched the way Shane drank his juice. Hands curling in the sheets, he turned away from the man next to him. Trying to catch his breath, A.J. ran a shaky hand through his hair. Shane was going to torture him again but with food this time. And sweet words, all day Shane had taken to calling him _honey_ or _baby_. If not those pet names he was using A.J.'s first name, all of which had the same effect more or less.

A.J. jerked when a broad hand brushed across his hip. Turning to look at the silver haired man behind him, A.J. felt his heart stutter at the tender look on Shane's face. What was it about Shane that made him so appealing? True he was physically appealing, that much was obvious but why _Shane McMahon_? Why did this man make him want to give up everything to him? Why, when he knew there was a chance he'd get nothing in return?

"Allen?" Shane watched the play of emotions on A.J.'s face. Wondered if he had the same look on his own. He could see the fear in his eyes, of what he wasn't sure but if A.J. felt the same as Shane then he understood. "What is it, something's changed." Voice soft, he watched as the blue eyes dilated in surprise.

A.J. turned away from the knowing gaze, hating the way his heart raced from the sound of Shane's voice. "Nothing, I just, ummm, I-I need to go to the bathroom real quick." He left the bed, stumbling as he tried to untangle himself from the sheets. He needed to put some space between them, to push away the feelings swirling in his stomach. "Give me a minute, ok?" He glanced over his shoulder at Shane, giving him a small smile. "I'm ok, really, just gotta go."

Shane nodded, watching as A.J. left the room. Laying back on the bed, he let out a rough sigh. This was going to drive him crazy if he didn't find a way to get himself under control. The desperate urge to keep A.J. with him was making his skin prickle. Shaking his head, he tried to figure out when his feelings had changed. Why was it so important to keep A.J. close to him, to keep others away from the shorter brunette. When had he become so possessive of A.J? Wanting him even when he wasn't near, craving him when he was, and never being satisfied once he's had him?

Fingers twitching, Shane threw back the sheets and headed towards the closet. Reaching up, he pulled down a large, blue velvet box. Brushing a hand over the lid, he opened it and sighed at the outfit inside. Here was the proof of his obsession. This unknown desire to keep A.J. with him had him going as far as contemplating something as serious as this. Looking down at the clothing in the box, Shane ran his fingers over the dark material. He could imagine A.J. in the outfit, the way the material would cling to him when he moved. Jaw clenching, Shane closed the box and put it back on the shelf. There was no way he could bring him into that world. There was no way A.J. would understand that part of his life, not without having to be brought into it and he wouldn't do that to him. But he couldn't ignore the fact that he wanted to include him, to keep him with him and share all his secrets with him.

"Shane, are you...where did you go?"

Whipping around in surprise, Shane walked out of the closet, gaze going instantly to the man on the other side of the room. "Right here, just looking for something." Hey frowned at the look on A.J.'s face. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, uh, maybe, ummm, m-maybe we should watch a movie instead of eating in bed?" A.J. ran a hand over his stomach, trying to still the nervous fluttering. He wanted Shane again and was struggling to push back the desire simmering under his skin. He watched as Shane walked out of the closet, curiosity taking over at the haunted look on his face. "Shane, what's wrong? Were you planning on going out?"

"No, I just...I was making sure I had something if we choose to go out." Shane walked over towards the other side of the bed. "A movie, huh? Well what are you in the mood for?"

"Uh, something with action?" _And no sex, please god no sex._ A.J. wouldn't be able to handle keeping his distance if the movie even hinted at sex. And from the look in Shane's eyes, he wouldn't either.

"Well, that's a broad choice. What about this one?" Picking up a blu-ray, Shane read the description on the back, a frown curving his lips down. Tossing it on the bed, he looked through the shelf of movies looking for a different title. "Is there anything specific you want to see?"

"Anything new?" A.J. moved over to the bed, picking up the movie Shane had tossed there. "This doesn't look so bad, what about this one and something else?" Reading the description, A.J. glanced up at Shane, pausing as he looked him over from head to toe. Unconsciously licking his lips, A.J. watched the way Shane's muscles flexed with his movements. Dropping the movie back on the bed, he walked over to the tall, nude man in front of him. His mind filled with images of their time after their shower. How Shane had taken him apart with his hands and mouth, not giving him a chance to catch his breath. It had been one of the best afternoon's for him, being able to relax and spending it with Shane. Reaching out, his fingers brushed across the broad back, sending a tingling sensation spreading from his fingers and up his arm.

Turning, Shane paused at the blue eyes staring up at him. "Allen, honey, what is it?"

"Come back to bed." Tone breathless, A.J. swallowed as he watched Shane's expression change. "I know I said a movie but..." He could feel things shifting between them. Something had changed and as much as he wanted to analyze it, he much preferred Shane distracting him than thinking about his feelings right now. "Brunch, Shane..."

"Brunch." Shane repeatedly softly. Placing the movie back on the shelf, he wrapped an arm around A.J.'s waist. "What brought on this sudden change? You seemed to have your heart set on a movie?"

"No, I-I mean yes but right now..." Looking up at Shane, A.J. could feel his heart racing and wondered if Shane could as well. "I was thinking, a movie, later...Shane, please, the bed..." He shivered at the hand running down his body. Light teasing touches that had him holding onto Shane as he tried to refocus his thoughts.

Shane couldn't get enough of him and if A.J. wanted to go back to bed, then he was more than willing to accommodate. Pulling him closer, Shane leaned down and kissed him, savoring the soft sound that filled the room. Slowly moving forward, he walked A.J. back towards the bed. He couldn't keep his hands from roaming all over the tan body, enjoying the way A.J. writhed against him.

Looking down into the flushed face, Shane saw the answer A.J. tried so desperately to hide. Knew it was mirrored in his own expression and wished for something he knew he had no rights to. "I plan to make you mine." Shane whispered darkly. He felt the shiver that moved through A.J., pulled him closer as they fell back on the bed. "In every way possible, you will belong to me." He couldn't claim him as he wanted and for now that would be ok. He would, however, take what was offered to him now and that was the body of the man beneath him.

A.J. wouldn't let himself hope that Shane felt how he did. That this shift between them wasn't some fluke and the look in Shane's eye's really meant what he thought. Reaching up, A.J. pulled him down, kissing him until his body was covered by the man above him. He wasn't sure how much time they had left in the day but for now, he would focus on one thing and that was making sure Shane never looked at _brunch_ in the same way, ever again.


End file.
